Thoth (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Sanguine Scribe= |-|Golden= |-|Star Scribe= |-|Vizier= Summary Legends tell of a tome of magic, wherein all the secrets of the world can be found, where the spells to change the fabric of reality are written, and where the knowledge to master death is inscribed. The legends understate reality. So powerful is this book that the mere flipping of pages sets Gods on edge. This lexicon of legerdemain was no product of happenstance. Every incantation, every inflection was carefully crafted by a God beyond comprehension, of wisdom so transcendent, he willed himself into being. He is Thoth, the Scribe of Secrets. Three great battles there have been, and at each, Thoth was present, aiding the forces of order to triumph over chaos. When Ra faced the world serpent Apep for the final time, Thoth's spells shielded Ra against the reptile. When Osiris was dismembered by his brother Set, Thoth taught Isis the incantations to reassemble him. And when Horus, the child of Isis and Osiris, battled Set once again for control of the Kingdom, Thoth's rituals cleansed the young man of Set's vilest poisons. All of the secrets, the power, the wisdom of the universe, Thoth has placed into this book. He is the guardian of this knowledge, invoking it only to save the world, to keep it from descending into disorder. But now, the world is falling into chaos. God battles God. The heavens quake, the earth shudders, the seas boil, and mortals cry out. If ever there was a time for Thoth to break the binding of his book, it is now. This world is unprepared for the secrets he will reveal. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Thoth, Arbiter of the Dead Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands, if not Millions of Years Old Classification: Deity, Egyptian God, God of Knowledge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Life Manipulation (Willed himself into existence), Magic, Reality Warping (Can use the Book of Spells to reshape reality), Creation (Can conjure his book), Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Pain Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (Via Glyphe of Pain), Glyph Creation (His spells take the form of magical glyphs, wich he can use for attack as well as defense), Healing, Absorption (Can absorb knowledge), Necromancy (Knows a spell that can resurrect a god for one night and teached it to Isis), Flight, Teleportation Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(Taught magic to all the gods, including Isis, Goddess of Magic, his mastery over being vastly superior to hers. Helps Ra with battling Apophis every night) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Via power-scaling with Ra) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: Universal Cass+ (Comparable to Ra) Durability: Universe level+ (Can resist to the strikes of gods like Ra) Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: Likely Stellar Standard Equipment: His Book of Spells, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Extremely High. Thoth spends most of his time absorbing as much knowledge as he can, recording the history of the Universe and the gods. He is also a master of magic and was the one who taught it to Isis and helped her with reanimating Osiris Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dead Reckoning:' Each Time Thoth kills an enemy, he adds their name to his book, learning more about their weaknesses. For every 30 names in his book, he gains a stack of 4 Magical Penetration. *'Hieroglyphic Assault:' Thoth begins to gather magic from the air, ignoring the Basic Attack Movement penalty and conjuring 3 Hieroglyphs. His next 3 Basic Attacks pass through enemies and do Ability Damage instead. If these attacks pass through the Glyph of Pain, their range is increased. *'Evade and Punish:' Thoth dashes in the direction he is currently traveling. After dashing for 5s. Thoth’s next basic attack instead fires a magical projectile at the target which slows and deals ability damage. *'Glyph of Pain:' From his book, Thoth conjures forth a Hieroglyph in front of him. Thoth’s ability projectile passing through the glyph receive increased damage, and a range increase. Thoth and allies Basic attack projectiles receive a reduced damage bonus, but no range increase. *'Final Judgement:' Thoth begins summoning pages from his book, up to a maximum of four. When all four have been summoned, he sends them forward damaging all enemies in their path. Thoth may activate this ability again to fire the ability early, doing a reduced amount of damage based on the number of pages currently summoned. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pain Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE Category:Forcefield Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 2